The Tale of Nine
by Riri.Riii
Summary: Cecilia and April have never considered themselves as normal, and this thought is only proven when they are brought to New Olympia with seven others, who are tasked with the challenge to save the world. They face danger, impossible tasks and possible romance!
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Hello there! Well it's been a while, how is everyone? Well, let me give you the down low as to why I am writing another Class of the Titans fic. Basically, it starts with how badly the other one [don't go read it, seriously.] wounded my pride. Being terribly dissatisfied with basically everything that it was, and eventually writing a thing for my English class because I didn't understand the assignment. [Whoops] At the time with being horribly dissatisfied with everything, I was watching Class of the Titans, and I decided that it might be a good idea to redeem myself. So I ended up starting this, which might be a bad idea since I return to class in less than a week. And that is how I ended up starting another Class of the Titans fic. So what to say about this, well this first chapter turned out to have more content than expected thus it got cut in two. It's from the first half of the first episode. It features two OC's this time [also whoops], and the pairings are [cause this is me and I can't live without romance in my writing apparently] JayxTheresa ArchiexAtlanta HerryxOC OdiexOC and Neil loves Neil so...that's a thing. But well I hope you enjoy this, and if you do, or don't, leave a review. Let me know what you think.)

Class of the Titans belongs to its legal owners

Chapter one: Chaos 101 Part One

She stared through her telescope, slowly watching the remaining planets align. She pulled away from the telescope, the gigantic smile on her face giving away her excitement. She spun, her blonde hair making its way to her eyes as she did. "This is so exciting!" She squealed, ignoring the sound of a door opening behind her.

* * *

She spun around, her feet kicking up snow as she did. The sound of the drums pulsed through her, guiding her next foot step. Her black hair glittered in the bon fire light as it spun around her, trailing behind her like a veil. Tonight was special, so for them she would dance. Tonight was the night where the planets aligned; tonight was the night that she felt she had been waiting for her entire life.

* * *

"Cecilia, would you come inside already? It's minus twenty out, dammit!" A woman in the door way shouted.

She turned to look at the woman, her amber eyes glittered as she did, "Sorry, Auntie, I can't right now. I'll come in once this is done."

"What's so interesting about a few rocks?" She didn't need to even look to see her aunt's eyes roll.

"The fact that they're aligning, this doesn't happen very often you know." She turned back to her telescope, "Oooh! It's starting!"

* * *

Her foot crunched in the snow, as the beads on her wrist rattled. She spun, her movements no longer matching the pace of the music but rather the energy pulsing from the ground below her feet. She could almost sense it, the aligning of the planets. She let the energy push her, guide her to the next location, which was apparently closer to the fire, since her foot almost grazed the open flames. Her gaze caught a glimpse of the flame, and within the flame she saw a face. Her feet met the ground, her breath became shallow, and her eyes followed the flickering of the flames. Within them she saw a man, he wore a black toga, he had a trimmed beard, a scar running across his cheek, and his eyes were as red as the fire she stared into. The eyes stared back at her and before she knew it, she found herself listening to a distant laughter.

Everything, besides the flames, around her disappeared. She watched as the flames grew larger and engulfed her. She let out a scream as they swallowed her, dragging her down, further and further. Until a hand grabbed her arm, followed by another and another until there were eight in total. She heard a comforting voice, "Don't worry, we're here with you."

She suddenly felt the chill of snow press into her butt, and heard desperate cries. "April! April! Are you alright?!"

She opened her sapphire blue eyes, "Somebody's coming."

* * *

It had been two months and one move since the planets had aligned, but still she felt restless as she walked towards the city. Her textbook sat flat in her hand, as she flipped the page. Her eyes began skimming through the new page until she heard a growl coming from in front of her. She looked up, let out a sigh, "Oh come on! Not this again! I have class in a few hours!" She groaned. The creatures in front of her just stared, they were about eight feet tall and there were two of them, she decided to label them giants. "Fine, fine, let's get this over with." She closed her textbook and lit a match, "Flame. I, who call you, command you, take shape." The giants stared at her confusedly as the flame spread around the match forming a small ball. As she tossed the ball at their feet and the giants leaned over to examine it, she noticed a shadow fly over them, and she smirked. She lifted her free arm up, which the giants noticed, and she wiggled her fingers, "Explosion." The ball exploded as talons grasped her arm, her hand went to grip the leg.

As she was lifted off the ground the giants looked up clearly disgruntled, with burns covering their faces. Her dangling legs swung with reckless abandon, causing her shoe to slip from her foot. She watched as it fell, hitting one of the giants on the head, "HA!" She laughed, but then quickly realized something, "Crap! My shoe! Dammit, that was expensive!" She let out a groan. She took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, "By the way…" She looked up, only to see a seemingly grinning beak and green eyes staring down at her. "Oh hey, a griffon. You know, this is actually kind of painful, so, since I figured you saved me, would you mind letting me up?" The griffon nodded its head, "Oh okay, thank you." She swung back and forth until the griffon released her arm and she let go of its leg.

It didn't take her long to realize that she'd misplaced the timing and was, ultimately, falling. "Well…shit." She clutched her textbook to her chest, "Come wind, become my wings." She suddenly felt her body become lighter and floated back up towards the griffon. She patted the griffon on its head as she landed on its back, "Sorry, that was my fault. Don't feel bad."

"How'd you do that?!" A voice from beside her asked.

"Do what?" She asked as she looked over her textbook. "Okay good, it's not damaged." She paused, "Wait…" She looked to her left and stared at the two males, "Where'd you two come from?"

"We've been here the entire time." The one in the purple striped yellow shirt answered.

"Huh." She stared blankly at them.

The one in the toga spoke next, "Jay, this is Cecilia. Cecilia, this is Jay." They lightly greeted each other before he continued to speak, "And as I was saying before picking you up, I'm Hermes."

Cecilia looked at her text book, and then back at him, "Are you serious?"

"Wait you expect me to believe that?!" Jay asked. "And why aren't you questioning any of this?!" He looked at Cecilia.

She shrugged, "Weirder things have happened."

Jay looked back and forth between the two of them, "Okay let me get this straight, you're Hermes, the immortal messenger of the Greek Gods of Olympus?"

She listened to them go on, as she began to delicately place her textbook into her backpack. She continued to ignore them until Jay asked, "Where are we? Sure looks bleak."

Cecilia rolled her eyes, after hearing Hermes answer, "You make it sound like Canada's a terrible place to be. What are you American?"

"Would that be a problem if I was?" The two glared at each other, until they heard Hermes.

"Uh oh! We'd better hurry up!"

Cecilia let out a surprised yell as the griffons quickly descended towards the ground, where a red headed girl was facing off with a red fleshed giant. The girl seemed to be doing pretty well, too, until as she was marching up to the giant and Jay decided to swoop in and save her.

"Nicely done, Jay, but you see I brought a griffon for Atlanta. Now I have too many griffons." Hermes shrugged, slightly disappointed in his miscalculation.

"Uuhh…How do you know my name? Who is that guy?" Atlanta asked.

Jay looked back at her, "That's Hermes, I'm Jay, and she's Cecilia."

Atlanta's eyes followed to where he pointed out Cecilia, who briefly waved before going back to fussing with the stray hairs that had begun to stick up on end. Atlanta looked slightly dizzy, before speaking, "Uh, and I'm dreaming."

They were all quiet for the time, trying to let whatever was happening sink in, though Hermes and, eventually, Jay began to make small talk. Atlanta joined in whenever she had an immediate question but Cecilia remained silent while attempting to fix her hair. It was in the middle of her changing shoes did she realize that Hermes had disappeared from the group and then she saw it. Hermes had flown down and picked up another one. A male this time. His griffon dropped him onto one of the remaining griffons before flipping upside down to look at him.

"Hello, Herry. Good to see you. Hey, looks like you almost had those guys beat back there." Hermes grinned, before lifting up his goggles and returning to an upright position.

They watched as Herry nearly collapsed onto his griffon and mutter, "I must have bumped my head or something."

"Probably when the tree fell over." Cecilia stated.

He jumped, and the three of them waved. Jay took the initiative and followed through with introductions. When that was over and done with he turned to Hermes who seemed to be sending them in another direction. "Excuse me, Hermes?"

"Yes, Jay?"

"Umm, I don't know how to ask this but, I guess, how many more are there?" He didn't know of what, but he figured that they must have been important.

"For today: one." Hermes shrugged.

Cecilia looked at him skeptically, "And after today?"

"Well…you'll just have to wait and see won't you?" He looked back at her and grinned.

She took a deep breath and quickly muttered, "He's also the God of Mischief; don't let him get to you Cecilia." As she did, she felt a shiver cross her back. The shiver left her cold and anxiety began to fill her. "Something's wrong."

"What was that, Cecilia?" Hermes looked back at her again.

"Something's wrong!" She screamed over the wind, "At this rate I don't think we'll make it!"

"Nonsense we have plenty of time." Hermes casually lounged on his griffon.

She glared at him as her stomach churned. "My intuition is never wrong." With that she leaned over to her griffon's ear, "Fly. Fly as fast as you can." The griffon must have sensed her anxiety because it took off at an unbridled pace. She could hear Hermes and others screaming behind them but they were soon lost to the wind.

She clenched her fists into the griffon's feathers, both of them keeping their heads low, their bodies in perfect sync as they sped towards their location. The pit in her stomach clenched whenever they drifted off course, and the only time it let her breathe was when they were close to see what made her anxious in the first place. Inside the forest below there was a giant, approaching a small girl, who was completely oblivious as she stared at something.

Cecilia let out a sigh of relief, "Good it seems like we made it. Well Griffon-bro, this is my stop." She swung her leg over the side of the griffon, and pushed herself off. As she fell she lit another match, and threw it in front of her. "Fire Dragon's…" As she spoke the match burst into flames that surrounded her. When she was close enough to make sure the giant and girl both heard her she continued, "Twin heeled," She saw the giant turn, "Boot to the face!" The words left her mouth just as her heels made contact with the giant's face. The force of her fall caused the giant to collapse underneath her and she quickly jumped off of it. "Ten point perfect landing."

There was a quiet voice behind her, "Umm…?"

"Oh right." She turned around then headed over to the girl. "Are you alright?"

The girl looked up; her sapphire eyes still glittered with traces of shock, and maybe fear. "Ah…yes, I'm alright." She took the hand that Cecilia now offered and let herself be helped up. Her copper skin was dark in comparison to Cecilia's own pale skin.

"What's your name?"

"April." She smiled.

Cecilia grinned back, "Well, April, I'm Cecilia, and this is Griffon-Bro." She gestured to the now grounded griffon.

"By the way…what's that?" April asked staring at the giant.

Cecilia looked at the giant, then at the ground, then back towards the giant, then finally back at April. "I have no idea. But, I think, if we get on the griffon and regroup we might find something out."

"I see." April tilted her head, unanswered questions echoing on her face. "Alright, let me grab my stuff." She paused then looked past Cecilia, "By the way, it's getting back up."

"W-what?" Cecilia turned around and with a sigh, "Crap. Get on the griffon quickly." As the giant stood up and faced them she pointed, "Coming back for seconds was a bad idea on your part." She let out a boisterous laugh, "Frigid winds of the north," She dodged as the giant charged her. "Wind of ice and snow. Gather!" The wind began to howl through the trees. The temperature dropped and snow began to build on the trees around them. The giant gathered his bearings before charging her again. She went to dodge again but slipped on a patch of, now, icy grass. The giant's shoulder caught her arm, but he mostly ran past her. With a wince, she held her arm, before continuing her spell, "Blizzard!"

The wind intensified, and with it came droves of ice and snow. The snow whipped past their faces and coated their eyelashes and hair. She had one more spell to go before she could get on the griffon herself. She closed her eyes, despite the fact that the giant was almost done with gathering its bearings. "Within the frigid silence of the never ending blizzard." Ice began to form around the giant's body, "face an eternal slumber in a wintery grave. Ice Coffin!" The ice solidified and the giant became trapped in the frozen prison.

Cecilia took a moment to breathe, as the wind died down, before heading over to the griffon and April. "Are both of you alright?" They gave a nod before she mounted griffon. "That's good." Then directly to the griffon she whispered "Okay, let's meet up with Hermes and the others."

The griffon took off, though it didn't have to fly very far since it seemed that the others had managed to catch up to them. "Are both of you alright?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah, we're fine; I just saved her from being bullied by a giant. No big deal." Cecilia rolled her eyes. Jay, Atlanta, and Hermes all looked down towards the snow covered trees where they eventually noticed the giant. Then their eyes all made their way back to her, they were wide, maybe it was with admiration but most likely with fear.

Hermes looked at her more sternly, "While I'm impressed that you managed to handle that so well, that was incredibly dangerous! Especially going off alone!"

Cecilia shrugged, "I'm not apologizing."

He sighed before looking at an imaginary watch, "Oh! Look at the time! Now that we're all here we should be going. Come on, girls, take us home."

They went through brief introductions, Jay started with himself and ended with, "And the one clearly not used to flying is Herry."

April smiled, "I'm April." She looked at the griffon below her and ran her hand through a cloud below them. "But this is amazing. It feels like I could fly." She removed her shoulder bag, "Cecilia, could I ask you to hold this?" Cecilia took it as April removed her shoes and stood on top of the griffon. She relished in the feeling of the wind on her face before turning on the balls of her feet. Her movements were light and delicate as she danced to the back of the griffon. She opened her eyes, and was briefly blinded by the sun. When she was able to she looked up, her hand instinctively went up as though to grab the sun.

Then as she stared at it, she heard a whisper at the back of her mind, "Nine heroes will stop time." With that she gracefully went back to her spot behind Cecilia and sat with her legs dangling off the left side of the griffon.

"What was that about?" Cecilia asked as she handed her bag back.

April grinned, "I like to dance."

As she spoke they found themselves being lowered to the ground. Hermes announced, "Here we are! New Olympia!" The griffons landed, and Hermes looked back at them, "You can let go now, Herry, the ride's over."

April jumped off the griffon before Cecilia, and walked in front of it. She petted the griffon's beak before she seemingly remembered something. "Oh, you must be hungry." She pulled out a bag of bread like substance. "Would you like some bannock? My grandmother made it fresh this morning. It's delicious." And just like that she found herself surrounded by the griffons. With a laugh she spoke over their excited growls, "Hold on, hold on, one at a time. There's enough for everyone."

Cecilia and the others walked over to edge of the football field they had landed in. "Where are we?" Jay asked.

"You guys wanna tell me what's going on?" Herry asked.

Jay shrugged, "Don't ask me, ask Hermes. He's the one who… Where'd he go?"

Cecilia was staring at the building in front of them. She let out a sigh and groaned, "Oh great…Public High School."

April walked over to them, "Anyone else want some?" She held up the remains of the bag, "I managed to get away before the griffons could convince me to give them the rest."

Cecilia and Herry both looked over to her curiously, "Is that…" Cecilia started.

"Food?" Herry finished, he placed a hand on his stomach as it growled.

"Yup! There's enough for everybody." She passed the bag to Cecilia, who took a chunk before passing it to Atlanta, earning her a groan from Herry.

She cast a glance up at him, "It's cause you seem like the type who'd eat the rest of the bag without realizing it, especially when he's hungry."

Atlanta handed the bag to Jay, who quickly took some before finally handing it to Herry. He looked at April, who hands were empty but she just smiled, "Go ahead, I had some before I left."

He grinned and began quickly eating what remained in the bag. Jay was the first to speak something other than praise, "Hey, you guys. It's like that janitors waiting for us, maybe he can help us."

"And if not, let's just hope he lets us use the phone." Cecilia shrugged. They ran after the janitor, but when they got inside the school he was already down the hall.

They followed as Jay called out, "Excuse me sir!" But by the time they turned the corner he was already at the end of the hallway again.

Herry muttered, "He sure is quick."

"I'll say." Atlanta agreed.

"Hey, can you help us?" Jay called out, but the janitor disappeared again, "We need…man how rude is that?"

They chased him down to the end of the hallway, where they ultimately saw a closet door close. Jay was the first one to reach the door, and he turned the handle only to find that it wouldn't open. "Let me guess, locked?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah." Jay was about to turn around but a shine caught his eye. He leaned down to look at the locking mechanism. "That's weird." He pulled a pendant out of his shirt and compared it to the lock.

"Hey, you got one too?" Herry asked as he pulled out a pendant of his pocket.

Atlanta and April both brought out their own pendants, and the four of them noticed that Cecilia hadn't bothered to move. When she realized they were staring at her, she held her hands up and spoke, "I have one too, but I think it's at the bottom of my bag buried under my three pound textbook and two pound binder, and grabbing it's just a pain for everyone."

Jay looked at her for a moment longer before turning around again and placing his pendant inside the lock. They watched as the dial on the pendant move and the door as it finally opened. They walked inside the closet only to find it empty, until Atlanta pulled on the light switch, causing them all to take a step back as a blue wall appeared.

They were all quiet, until Cecilia spoke "You know, I think I saw this in a movie once."

"Yeah? What happened?" Jay asked as he ran his fingers through the wall like barrier.

"They all ended up dead."

Jay pulled his hand away as though the wall had burnt him. "Please say those things before I touch it!"

"Welcome I'm glad you found your way. Please come in." A voice spoke from the other side of the barrier, and if they looked close enough they could see a figure waiting for them. They all looked at each other before the voice spoke again. "Don't be afraid, come."


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Well...it's been longer than intended...whoops. But before we start, I have some things that need to be apologized for. The first being: The title. Cause seriously that title. Like where do I even begin with that title. [This is what happens when you don't write titles for over a year] But it's a sad title and needs to be apologized for. The second is the summery, cause seriously I offered what must have been the most pathetic summery of all of CotT history. Thirdly I need to apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out. Truthfully, I had meant to have the entire Chaos episode/movie thing done before I returned to school. But here we are a week into spring term and I only managed to get the first two chapters done. [Cries] And finally I absolutely have to apologize for not responding to reviews. The truth is that I am a socially awkward person, who gets all flustered and embarrassed when praised, and doesn't know what to say when it happens. But they keep me going and I am eternally grateful for every review I get. Okay now that those are out of the way allow me to promise you two things, one is that this is not going to be a remake of the actually show [cause it turns out that needing the episodes open makes me want to cry] and I am merely using the Chaos arc as a way to introduce Cecilia and April. And the second promise is that I will try to get a chapter out a week. But yeah um...new chapter. Yaayyy!)

Class of the Titans belongs to its legal owners

Chapter Two: Chaos 101 Part Two

"So this is how I die. Huh. Somehow I always figured it'd be with more pizazz." Cecilia mused, but ultimately walked through the barrier.

They all examined their selves for missing pieces before noticing a person standing in front of them. "I'm Ms. Hera. You must be Jay."

"Hera? As in the immortal Goddess Hera?" Jay asked as they shook hands. "Wife of Zeus?"

"You know your Greek mythology well. And you're Atlanta, and you Herry. Cecilia and a very flustered looking April, what's wrong dear?"

April desperately stuttered, "If I had known it was going to be today I would have brought and offering or something!" She cried, "Or maybe have saved some bannock or gathered better herbs…or…or..."

Hera smiled, "It's alright. There was no way you could have known when this was supposed to happen."

They all looked at the girl. "Wait so this means you've known what's been going on this entire time?" Jay asked.

April blushed, "More or less."

"We're probably about to find out anyways, so I don't see what you're getting so agitated about." Cecilia looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

Jay opened and closed his mouth but before he could manage to say anything, Atlanta spoke up, "What is this place?"

"Olympus High school. But this, this is a special part of the school where you will learn about your destiny." Hera stated.

"A school?" Herry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Run by gods?" Atlanta questioned.

"Not public school again…" Cecilia whined.

"I actually think it's rather exciting." April looked at the others.

"What do you mean our destiny?" That part hadn't slipped past Jay.

"Oh my so many questions, four more of you will be arriving soon but you should begin right away. There's no time to waste." Hera told them as she led them into the sanctuary. They followed her for a bit, with nobody knowing what to say until they walked in on two Gods in the middle of an arm wrestling match. "Children I'd like you to meet Artemis and Hercules."

Artemis shook Atlanta's hand with a pleasant, "Hello!"

"Uh…Hi." Was all Atlanta could manage.

They watched as Hercules pulled Herry into a shoulder based hug, "Hey, hey, look at you." before pulling him down onto the couch.

"Why are all the Gods of Mount Olympus here, in a school?" Jay asked.

Hera pet one of her peacocks, "It's safer for us here…"

Cecilia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, do magical barrier thingies mean nothing to you people?"

Her comment went ignored as Hera continued, "It also keeps us closer to you, so we can do what we can to protect you from Cronus."

"Cronus?" Jay repeated.

Hera waved her hand and a figure appeared above them. April stared at it for a moment before she made a noise, "Ah!" She quickly covered her mouth, "It's nothing please continue."

"For four thousand years, Cronus has been imprisoned in the Underworld, but when the planets aligned on New Year's Eve he was able to draw on the cosmic energy and escape." Hera explained.

"Our clock at home stopped at midnight." Jay stated as he began to put the pieces together.

"For a second thanks to Cronus all time stood still." Artemis leaned on her hands.

"Just long enough for him and giants to vamoose." Hercules explained grumpily.

Atlanta looked around the room, "So what does this have to do with us?"

Cecilia crossed her arms, "The same thing that always happens, when Gods get involved with mortals. Delegation. Typically involving some sort of prophecy. Isn't that right?"

"Yes that's correct. Cronus must be stopped." Hera began to walk down towards them.

"Stop him from what?" Jay asked.

"From destroying the world. Cronus used to rule the earth; he was King of Gods and Mortals. He wants to rule everything again, and well let's just say he's not a very benevolent ruler." Hera offered them a bitter smile.

"Well no one ever said Tyrants like getting their power taken away." Cecilia muttered.

"You expect us to save the world?" Jay questioned again.

"You got it!" Hercules cheered from the couch.

"It is your destiny." Hera looked at him, "The Oracle has seen this. You represent the new generation of heroes. Descendants of the great Jason, Atalanta, Circe," She looked at Cecilia, "Hercules and Apollo." Her eyes drifted to April.

Herry and Hercules started talking but Jay looked at Hera, "The last time I checked Circe and Apollo weren't Heroes…"

"Breed with enough humans and suddenly all the immortal blood gets drowned out by mortality." Cecilia walked over with April. "And with Apollo…well I think you and I both know about some of his greater indiscretions, so why are you so surprised to find one of his descendants here?"

"And why don't you seem surprised by any of this?" Jay snapped.

Cecilia flipped back a lock of loose hair, "Because I've known who I am and where I come from since I was five. So am I surprised to find out I'm related to some Goddess, no not really. But am I surprised to find myself part of some prophecy? I am, really surprised actually. Can we hear more about that please?"

Hera looked at April with a smile, "Why don't you tell them?" That got everyone's eyes on her.

April squirmed, but let out a resigned sigh, "I heard voice on the way here, it said, 'nine heroes will stop time.' Does that have anything to do with this?" She shifted and looked down, "I don't know anything other than that"

"Yes it has everything to do with that." Hera smiled.

Hercules patted Herry on the back, "Well let's see what you're made of my boy."

They filed out into what was clearly an exercise room and they all watched with interest as Hercules began piling the weights onto a bar. Jay watched skeptically, "No one can lift that much weight."

With a smug grin on his face Hercules looked at Herry, "Herry."

They watched as Herry lifted the weight casually before taking it in one hand with a small laughed, "This is too easy." They wall watched as Hercules threw another bar towards Herry, who almost lost his balance but managed to lift the second one over his head as well.

Atlanta let out an awed noise before her face quickly changed to a nervous expression as Artemis grinned, "Your turn."

They watched Atlanta race around the track, where she managed to become nothing more than a blur, until Hercules pushed a button and hurdles appeared in front of her. She quickly jumped the hurdles before dodging the disks that came flying at her near the end of the track. Catching the last one, she ran over to where they waited. After taking a moment to breathe she looked up, "You know you could have told me things were going to shoot at me."

Artemis took the disk from her. "Pop quiz. Nice job Atlanta, very impressive."

Hera looked at Cecilia, "Would you like to show us your skills?"

Cecilia sighed, "No thanks, I think everyone saw what I did to that giant back there, we're good."

Hera's brow furrowed, "What giant?"

"The giant I froze in the forest where April was..." Cecilia looked at Hera then shrunk away, "Which I'm assuming Hermes didn't tell you about…umm, never mind then. April's turn!"

"Huh? But I don't have any discernible skills…oh wait! Cecilia, show me you shoulder!" April began rooting through her bag.

"Why me?"

"Your shoulder got hit during your fight with the giant, right?"

"Oh yeah…that happened didn't it..?" Cecilia rolled up her sleeve exposing a dark purple bruise. "That looks like it should hurt more." April pulled out a small package of leaves, bright green and orange in colour but before opening the plastic bag she placed her right index and middle finger onto Cecilia's bruise. "Oh there it is! Ow, ow ow owowowow! What are you doing?!"

"Please be quiet, I need to concentrate." April moved her fingers around the bruise. She stopped once she seemed to have found what she was looking for. She shook her head before removing a bottle of water and a small container from her bag. She placed the bottle on the floor before pouring some of the leaves into the container. She closed the bag, held it in her mouth before picking up the water bottle, and added some water to the container. She placed the lid back onto the container, and shook up the contents. After five seconds she took out a brush from her bag then popped open the lid, used the brush to stir the mixture into a paste like substance and applied it to Cecilia's bruise. When she was finished she looked at Cecilia, "Please be quicker to notice these things next time. Anyways how's the pain?"

Cecilia rolled her shoulders, "Gone. It's completely gone. Score."

Jay looked at the people around him before turning to Hera, "I can't do anything like that."

"You're the leader Jay, their fate rests in your hands as does the rest of the world." Hera told him.

He looked away, "This is too much..."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is a lot for one night you all need to get some rest, you must be tired. We have a place for you to stay."

"What about our parents?" Jay asked, "My folks must be wondering where I am."

April's eyes widened, "Oh no I supposed to meet up with my cousin! Grandmother's going to be freaking out when she finds out I wasn't there!"

"Don't worry it's all been taken care of." Hera said with a wink.

"That reminds me, I should probably call me teacher since I'm supposed to be in class in…" Cecilia looked at her watch, "elven hours ago...WHERE'D THE REST OF MY DAY GO?!"

Hera told them the location of where they'd be staying, apparently down the street of the school, the five of them said their goodbyes and headed off towards the brownstone, though they waited as Cecilia made her phone call. As they walked Jay began ranting, "This is nuts!" They made a mistake! I'm not who they think I am. I'm not a hero!"

"I don't know Jay; you saved me from that giant." Atlanta offered.

"Yeah, but that was…"

"Instinct?"

"Look you guys know who you are and what you can do. You're fast and know how to hunt. Herry you're strong. Cecilia you've got your magic. April you can heal people with a couple of leaves and water. Me? I'm nothing." Jay looked back at them.

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself, those gods back there must know what they're doing." Herry told him.

"Here's the dormitory. Who's this Athena that's supposed to take care of us?" Atlanta asked.

"She's the Goddess of War." Jay said with crossed arms as he leaned on the stoop.

Herry flinched back, "Ouch. Seriously? Hey how do you know all this stuff?"

"My mom's Greek. Listen, you guys go. I need to take a walk, I'll see you later." Jay got off the stoop and skulked off.

They watched him walk off, but April was quick to speak, "He'll be back."

"How can you be so sure?" Herry asked.

"I just am." She smiled then held out her hand, "Shall we go?"

Cecilia nodded then proceeded to climb the stairs, but stopped at the door, "It's a pendant lock. What a pain."

Herry climbed the stairs, "Allow me." He stuck his pendant into the lock. The door opened and he held it open for them, "Ladies first."

Cecilia smiled and clasped her hands in front of her, "Ah! My hero!" They let out a couple of laughs before filing in.

Athena greeted them as she rubbed her hands on her apron. "Oh good, you're here. Put your stuff down and go wash up breakfast is almost ready."

"Yes, ma'am." They all stood at attention under the scrutiny of the Goddess, but that might have been because of the stress from the past eighteen hours.

The girls headed to the bathroom upstairs while Herry took the main one. Cecilia paused as she noticed that each room had their own nameplate, "I'm going to drop off my bag."

"Alright," Atlanta watched she headed down the hallway before leading April into the bathroom. They began to clean up, but April's hand slipped accidentally splashing Atlanta with water.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" April looked up at Atlanta only to see her grin.

"Now you've done it!" Atlanta interlaced her hands before squeezing them together creating a steady stream of water and hitting April in the face with it.

April blinked before her eyes widened, "How'd you do that?"

"Okay, what you do is…" Atlanta began to show her what to do, and when it seemed like she had the hang of it Atlanta gave her a nod, "Okay give it a try." April did as she was told, but instead of hitting the mirror like they had been trying to, the water splashed backwards. They both heard a screech and slowly turned around.

Cecilia was standing her face and chest soaked. Her eye liner began to run as she stared at the two standing by the sink. She cracked her knuckles, and it might have been just them but the temperature seemed to have dropped. "You know," She started as a wet lock of hair fell in front of her face, "it took me an hour to straighten my hair yesterday, half an hour to get my make up at that stage just between sexy and cute and all that work was wasted in the course of five seconds because you two were playing in a bathroom sink." She took a breath and let it out as a sigh. "Well whatever…I guess this just gives me an excuse to shower." She ran her hand through her hair, removing the elastic as she did. "Well if you two are done fooling around…I'd like to use that" She pointed to the shower behind them. "Not that I mind…" She pulled off her shirt and began wringing it out over the tub.

"Alright we're going!" Atlanta rolled her eyes as she pushed April out of the bathroom before following suit.

Cecilia stared at her bra before plucking at it, "Oh good, you're still dry."

She walked down the stairs, only to hear Atlanta say, "I thought you were a Goddess of War I was expecting you to be mean and not making us breakfast."

"Don't be silly, I love to cook." Athena said as she brandished her sword and used it to cut some toast in half, "Toast?"

"Ohh…No thanks, I'm good."

Cecilia watched as Athena placed some toast on Herry's plate. "Ah! Unfair! You started eating without me!"

"That's cause you took too long." Herry told her as he began eating his toast.

"How is fifteen minutes too long?!" She snapped as she took a seat at the end of the island,

"There's no need to fight there's plenty to go around." Athena told her as she put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

She said her thanks as Atlanta looked up and stared at her, "What is that?" Cecilia looked herself over to see if there was something wrong but saw nothing amiss. "What's with the dress? Isn't it a bit impractical?"

"Oh…I had a very important mission to do yesterday." She paused. "Which I guess I missed out on."

"What sort of mission could have needed that?" Atlanta raised an eyebrow.

"The sort that involves seducing the cute guy who sits next to me in class." Cecilia grinned as Herry choked on his toast and April almost spat out her orange juice.

Athena was quick to change the subject, "Did Jay say where he was going?"

Cecilia swallowed the chunk of pancake she was chewing, "He probably just had to clear his head."

April nodded, "But he'll be back."

Athena gave a small nod, "That's good to hear. Toast?"

"Yes please!" Cecilia cheered.

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning and half of the afternoon waiting for Jay to return but once Cecilia managed to wash, dry, and change her clothes they headed to the school to see if he had stopped by there. They entered the Gods' Sanctuary where they quickly found Jay pacing back and forth.

"Jay, you're here!" Atlanta ran up to him.

"No. I'm outta here. You were right, Atlanta, this is just a crazy dream!" He turned on his heel and walked off.

"What gives?" She scratched her head before chasing after him. The others quickly followed suit, out of the sanctuary, exiting the school and down the street before finally catching up. "What's going on Jay?"

"You know I found Cronus, looked him in the eye." He looked away.

Herry grinned, "Wow you're good. We just got here."

"And I was scared, Herry! Fighting him is insane we're just kids! I can't do this." Jay almost began walking away again but Cecilia spoke.

"Isn't that natural?" She watched as he turned around before continuing in a rush, "As you said we're just kids. Not only that but we're kids who know what he is. Just like how we're kids who know that we're the ones who are going to have to fight him. You were afraid? Of course you were anyone would have been. On top of that you were alone, there are supposed to be nine of us, and that's where our strength will come from. From eight other teenagers just as scared as you were. But we'll be able to overcome that fear because we know that there are people watching our backs!" She took a gasping breath before crossing her arms and staring at him.

"And this all sort of seems right to me." Herry added.

"Me too." Atlanta chimed, "You know all this Greek history, right? Who was Jason, your ancestor? What did he do?"

"He was the leader of the Argonauts, a team of heroes that sailed in a quest for the Golden Fleece." Jay shrugged.

"But he gave up right?"

"No…no he didn't."

Herry stuck his fist in the air, "Now that I know that Cronus wants to destroy the world I can't just walk away."

April gently placed her hand on Jay's arm, "Don't worry, you're not alone in this fight. We're here with you."

He smiled, "You're right."

Both Cecilia and Herry bowed in the direction of the school, "Well then, after you."

Jay held up his hand, "No, this way. There's something we need to check out." The four of them shared a grin before following him down the street, and all the way to the shipyard.

"Oh great, first public school and now boats, this is turning out to be a fantastic day." Cecilia muttered as they peered around a building corner.

"Looks like they're gone. We just need to find out if the Typhoeus is on that ship. Jay instructed.

"If what you say is true, a huge fire breathing giant shouldn't be too hard to find." Atlanta stood.

"No it shouldn't…Come on let's take a look." Jay almost led them onto the ship but Herry stopped him.

"Wait a second, if we find the huge fire breathing giant what do we do?"

"Yeah, we don't exactly have we any weapons." Atlanta bit her lip.

"We've got Herry, he's our weapon." Jay pointed to Herry, who was standing behind him, while Herry got a confused, though a little insulted, expression.

Cecilia placed a pitying hand on his shoulder before looking at the other three, "Let's try to avoid fighting if we can. Since we're still not sure we can actually take the thing as we are now."

Jay nodded, "Let's go"

They made their way onto the ship and to the suspicious looking grate in the middle of the ship. Atlanta looked at the hole near the side of it. "Looks like something's already busted out, we may be too late."

April came up beside her, "I don't think so. You said this thing was a giant, right? That hole is clearly too small."

The two watched as green eyes passed in front of the hole forcing them to jump back. "Maybe you were right." Atlanta tried to laugh it off but the two of them jumped again when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Ah I see you've met my friend, but we haven't been formally met, have we Jay?" They watched as what must have been Cronus come out from a door behind them. "I wasn't sure you'd come back since you ran off so quickly earlier, but I'm glad you did. You see I heard something about how you and your friends where were going to try and stop me and well I wanted to talk to you about that."

"I don't feel like talking…" Jay retorted, "Not to you."

Cronus ignored him, "Where are the others? I thought there were supposed to be nine heroes."

"It's five against one, I think we're good." Herry stuck up his firsts while Atlanta jumped down from the grate's stairs.

"Yeah, I'm good with that." She picked up a bar of scrap metal.

Cecilia rolled her eyes "I thought we weren't planning to fight now."

April made her way down the stairs before quickly running to Cecilia's side, "We did but since when do teenagers listen to their own advice!"

They watched as giants came out from behind shipped crates and Cronus let out a small chuckle, "Well then let's even the playing field, shall we?"

The giants began to descend upon them, though Atlanta was faster, and she quickly hit the closest one to her with the metal she had picked up. Cecilia watched carefully, as she and April backed up in between some crates. She noticed that on one of the giants there was something swinging on its neck. She stared at it some more and she paused, "Hold up…is that…? It is! My shoe!" She turned to April, "Stay hidden, I have to get my shoe back."

"Is now really the time for that?" April asked though she was too late and Cecilia was already gone.

Cecilia noticed that both Atlanta and Herry were casually tossed to the side but the only thing on her mind was getting her shoe back. She blocked the giant's path before cracking her knuckles, "Hey, remember me? To be honest I truthfully have absolutely no idea as to who you are…but you know that thing around your neck? Well it's mine and I'll be taking it back!" She threw the match she had lit which the flame quickly engulfed, "Fire ball!"

The ball hit the giant in the face but rather than attack her, the giant quickly jumped off the ship. She turned around to see Herry ripping off the lock from the grate. "What'd I miss?" She quickly ran to where she left April. "I get the feeling that things are going to go straight to hell from here on out. We should probably run." Though as she said that they both heard the grate break open and turned to stare in horror. They watched the Typhoeus brake free and let out a bone chilling roar. Cecilia laughed humorlessly, "Snakes for legs? You've got to be kidding me." The Typhoeus let out a breath of fire that quickly engulfed the deck. Cecilia grabbed April's hand, "They ran out from behind the crates briefly avoiding the fire before meeting up with Jay.

"Are you alright?" April asked as they helped him up.

"For the most part…" The flames drowned his voice out so he had to shout the next part, "Where are Herry and Atlanta?!"

"The fire hasn't reached over there yet, so hopefully they were able to get there in time." Cecilia told him before leading the way across the deck. She paused as Jay looked back at the Typhoeus, "Jay! Come on the fire's spreading!"

The Typhoeus noticed him staring and one of its snakes lunged at them forcing them to leap out of the way, landing them straight in front of Herry and Atlanta. April smiled, "Oh there you guys are, we were worried."

They all hid as Atlanta spoke, "That thing is way too hot for us to handle."

"Come on, we've got to get out off of here." Jay told them as they made their way to the edge of the ship before jumping off.

They landed in water with nary a problem, and they watched the boat burn, but April struggled to keep her head above water until Herry lent her his shoulder, "Don't worry, I've got you."

She let out a defeated apology, "I'm sorry. It seems I'm more out of practice than I thought."

"More importantly," Cecilia stared at their situation, "I'm all wet again!" She cried.

* * *

They returned to the brownstone, wet, cold but only slightly worse for wear. Athena came out to greet them. "Where did you all…what happened?"

"We found Cronus…" Herry started.

"And the Typhoeus…" Atlanta admitted.

"Well I did…" Jay looked down.

"And then we set a ship on fire…actually the Typhoeus did…" April looked away.

"And then we jumped into the water!" Cecilia whined.

"Then we lost both the Typhoeus and Cronus…" Jay admitted. The four of them sighed while Cecilia started bawling.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Yaaayyyy new chapter! Yaayy! I don't have much to say other than, why does everyone have so much dialogue and so many actions at the same time? [Cries self to sleep] But other than that. Yaayyy new chapter! On a different note, if this just happens to disappear from the main list at some point in time, I didn't delete the story. It's just in my mind Cecilia is much more vulgar than she's currently acting, sooo...I may not be able to restrain her dialogue and actions [Seriously cries self to sleep], and things may have gotten too heated for this to stay in the teen section. So that's a thing. If this ever disappears go check the Mature section. That's all. Enjoy the new chapter, and if the mood strikes drop a review let me know what you think.)

Class of the Titans belongs to its legal owners

Chapter three: Chaos 102 Part one

Atlanta climbed up to where April and Jay were standing in order to be able to watch their newest member run the track. "Where's Herry and Cecilia? They weren't at the dorm either..."

"Didn't they say something about visiting relatives or something." Jay said his eyes still on their newest member.

April took her eyes away briefly, "There's nothing to worry about they'll be back."

"Alright, so who's that guy?" Atlanta asked as she too began staring down at the track.

"His name's Archie." Jay told her as Archie leapt another hurdle.

Ares walked back into view with a stop watch in hand, "This is my favourite part."

Archie ran by the rock like wall as it began to shoot lasers at him causing April to cover her eyes, though she still unable to look away fully and stared through the cracks of her fingers. He avoided the lasers and quickly jumped off the track only to land on a sensor that triggered things to rise from the floor. He fought them off quickly, knocking an arm off of one of them in the process.

April noticed Ares briefly looking up at them then out of the corner of her eye noticed Jay look away. She pulled her hands away from her face and placed one on his shoulder, "You did what you thought was the best course of action at the time. You don't have to feel bad just because one God doesn't approve of you bringing everyone back safely."

Their eyes shot back to the track when they heard Ares claim, "I've seen better."

"No way, who?" Archie questioned.

"Me! And Achilles, your ancestor." Ares walked away from him.

Archie stood his ground and crossed his arms, "You know I don't buy that."

"You know as a young man, Achilles often let himself be ruled by his anger and mistrust. He later regretted it. Don't make the same mistake, Archie." Ares leaned over and pulled something out from one of the pieces of equipment. "Congratulations! You win a prize!" He handed over a red and black baton like thing to Archie.

Archie stared at it as he pressed a button and a hook on the end of a tether popped out. He jolted back with surprise, "A dog leash?"

They could hear Ares' annoyance from where they stood, "It's a Hephaestus whip." Archie muttered something the three of them couldn't hear before swinging the whip around. "It's made from the thinnest metal ever forged. It slices, it dices..." As Ares explained Archie used it on one of the dummies that was still sitting there and watched in awe as it fell apart. "And it will cut through anything." Ares patted him on the shoulder before walking away, though Archie quickly smiled and chased after him.

Atlanta looked over the railing more carefully now and with a laugh she spoke, "Ohh! I want one of those!" She looked at the two standing beside her, "When do we get weapons?"

Jay grumpily shrugged his shoulder before heading back down to the main floor. Atlanta and April followed him with an equally confused shrug aimed at each other. They followed Jay to the foyer where the giant statue of Zeus stood, where they saw Archie with his bag tossed over his shoulder. Jay was the first to call out, "Archie, hold up!" The three of them caught up with him and Jay spoke again, this time to do introductions for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past twenty four hours, "Hi, I'm Jay. This is Atlanta and April."

"Nice job back there. Looks like you passed the test." Atlanta praised.

Archie turned his back, "Yeah, well just cause they think I'm a descendant of Achilles doesn't make it so."

"But doesn't that mean anything to you?" Jay asked. "He was a great hero."

"Look at this place!" Atlanta told him while admiring the room, "Look at what you can do. How can you not believe?"

"Easy. I just walk away and forget this ever happened."

Just as he was about to walk away April made a noise, "Umm!" He paused and she took a breath before continuing, "Are you alright?"

He turned to look at her, "What?"

"Or rather were you hurt? Back there? I mean... Those lasers...they umm..." The more she spoke the less confidence she had and her words became a jumbled mess.

He offered her a small smile, "I'm fine."

April felt relief flood through her and she smiled widely, "Oh good. I was worried that you might have been hurt." Archie stared at her for a moment longer before shaking his head and walking out.

"What's with him?" Worry covered Atlanta's face.

April looked at them both, "Don't worry. He'll be back, I can tell."

Jay looked at her, "How can you be so sure?"

She looked at him with a smile, "I was sure you'd come back and you did, and now I'm sure he'll will come back, and he will. There's no reasoning behind it, I just am."

Jay stared at her with an eyebrow raised but before he could say anymore they heard Hera call for them. "Jay, Atlanta, April could you come here, please?" They looked at each other before following the Goddess into her solarium. "I'd like you to meet Theresa and Odie..."

April listened as Hera introduced the two new heroes and when the two beside her walked up she was about to follow but she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at it and saw one of Hera's peacocks staring at her. She briefly tilted her head to the side before walking over to it. She squatted down in front of it, putting them at eye level, "Well, hello there." She whispered, "How's your day going?" She struck up a one sided conversation with the bird. She relaxed as she spoke; this was more her pace, rather than being going through the same conversation over and over, with people she barely knew. Voicing her thoughts to this bird, who seemed to be quietly listening, was truly more her pace.

After a bit, the peacock shook out its plumage and began to strut back and forth in front of her. She clapped her hands, "Oh my...you are a handsome bird, aren't you?" But she quickly flinched back, landing on her butt, when the bird started squawking at her.

Jay rushed over, "April? Are you alright?" He helped her up, "What were you doing?"

She bit her lip; there was no way she could tell him that she had just spent the last ten minutes talking to a bird. "Well...he was staring at me so I went over to see if he was injured..."

They heard a chuckle from Hera, "Well, April, it seems as though your concern has made quite the impression on him. He's trying to court you."

April blinked, "What?" The blank look on her face caused the others to start laughing. She looked around the room again before repeating, "What?"

Once they calmed down, Hera spoke, "Why don't you show Theresa and Odie to the dorm?"

They watched Odie shut his laptop, and they headed towards the entrance. Theresa tapped April on the shoulder, causing the girl to jump, before looking up. Theresa held up her hands, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that we weren't properly introduced back there. I'm Theresa."

Odie fell into stride beside them, "And I'm Odie."

April took a deep breath and let it out slowly before smiling, "April." She didn't say a word after that, instead she just listened. She was good at listening. She listened as Jay explained about Athena, trying to ignore the knot in her stomach. It wasn't a knot caused by fear, or anything particularly bad.

She just really, really wanted to go home. She had never been away for this long before, actually now that she thought about it, she had never been away from overnight before and now she was on night two. She wondered what her grandmother would say if she knew that she was now in the middle of a war of monsters and gods.

She smiled softly; she already knew what her grandmother would say. "I knew you were destined to do great things, but when you're done we'll be right here waiting for you to return."

She jumped when Jay pressed a hand on her shoulder, "You alright?"

She looked up and offered him a soft, yet sad, smile. "Just a bit homesick, since it's the first I've been away from home for so long." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry for worrying you, Leader."

She watched a small smile grow on his face as he realised he had just done something "Leader" like before heading inside the brownstone, where she heard Theresa say, "Well, this is cozy..." April and Jay both managed to walk in on Theresa dropping the magazine she was holding back onto the table before letting out a groan, "What a day!"

April sat down while Jay asked, "What happened?"

"I still can't believe it..." She trailed off into a story about how her new car got totalled by a bird like thing before Hermes managed to get to her.

Jay walked up behind her, "Ooh, happy birthday."

She let out a hollow laugh, "Thanks..."

"I wonder where Cronus found that creature. I thought he only had the giants and the Typhoeus..." He turned as Atlanta crossed the room.

"Typhoeus? Giants?" Theresa asked.

"Cronus wreaked my wheels too..." Odie groaned.

"You saw Cronus?" Atlanta asked.

"No, I had a run in with his pig... Or rather it had a run in with me..." Odie trailed off to explain how a red skinned boar destroyed his scooter in a single charge, and would have done the same thing to him if Hermes hadn't shown up when he did.

Once Odie finished Jay let the wheels start turning, "So Cronus knows who we are and how to find us but there's supposed to be nine of us, we're eight now I wonder where the other one is?"

Theresa moved away from the window, "Hera told us about Cronus..."

"Yeah, sounds like he has serious control issues." Odie rolled his eyes.

"Can we get back to that bit about the giants and the Typhoeus? Whatever that is..." Theresa grumbled.

Atlanta stood, "It's a flying, fire breathing giant with snakes for legs."

''It looks like this," April flipped over the paper that she had been drawing on. The outline of the Typhoeus stood out on the page in dark black pen.

Jay leaned over and nodded, "Yeah, that's basically it."

Theresa made a noise at the back of her throat but before she could say anything Atlanta spoke, "Come on, you want a tour of the dorm?"

"Uhh... Sure...thanks" The two walked off.

Odie started laughing, "Fire breathing giant...yeah right." His eyes widened as he realised they weren't joking. "Are you serious?"

* * *

As April was adding detail to the Typhoeus' mane, Herry walked in rubbing his head. Jay stood from his new spot on the couch, "Herry, this is Odie. He's one of us."

"How you doing?"

"Good." Odie went for a fist bump, but Herry just stared at his hand for a moment before going for a handshake.

There was audible cracking as Jay spoke "Odie was just wondering why we can't find something as big as the Typhoeus."

Odie ripped his hand away from Herry's grip, "No offense, but something like that is going to stand out in a crowd."

"We'll find it and Cronus. We didn't exactly have time to ask them for a forwarding address." Jay walked across the room.

"Yeah, we had a couple of other things to worry about." Henry threw his legs up onto the coffee table. "Like staying alive."

"Well at least we didn't blow up the ship...merely set it on fire." April half-heartedly tossed the words out as Herry turned on the news.

They listened to the report for a bit before something caught their attention, "It came out of nowhere! A huge flying monster spewing fire!"

"Is that near water and a bridge?" April asked.

"Yeah, why?" They all looked over to her and she flipped over her drawing for them to see.

"Well, that explains this..." Nervousness edged into her voice as they all stared at the picture of the Typhoeus clearly flying over the edge of waterfall and bridge.

"Well I guess we know where Cronus is now..." Jay drifted off and then seemed to realize something, "By the way, has anyone heard from Cecilia?" Just as he spoke the sound of an engine cutting off was heard from the front before the front door opened. Then suddenly the world went dark and a scream came from the entrance way. He was the first to reach the doorway where he stared at the lump blocking the front door. He raised an eyebrow but wasn't entirely sure what to say, since it was too dark to see any particular features. He opened his mouth and the only thing that made its way out was, "Ummmm... Hello?"

The lump moved causing the four to jump. There was a shift and they all saw what they thought was an arm, it went backwards and began patting the back of it, there was a muffled noise and it pulled out something and followed by a scratching noise and a flame lit up the doorway. The flame reflected off of the chrome dome shaped head and the four of them let out terrified screams. Another hand came up and pulled off the dome and amber eyes looked up at them. "Well, that was rude." The lump stood and brushed off her knees and attempted to flatten the static out of her hair.

Jay let out a sigh of relief, "Cecilia! What were you doing?"

"Well, the power went out just as I got in so I was startled and ended up down there on instinct." She shrugged.

He stared at the helmet under her left arm, "And what's that?"

"Well, it was the only way I could convince the squi-...Oh pardon me, I meant my aunt to let me take my baby back." She looked around and counted the heads in front of her, "I know you, you, and you..." She looked at Jay, Herry and April but she stopped at Odie, "But you I don't know..."

Atlanta ran into the entrance way followed by Theresa and Archie, "What happened? We heard screams."

"I also don't know you and you." Cecilia looked at the other two. Jay opened his mouth, but waved it off. "So what's up? Why's the power off?"

"We think Cronus set up base in the dam." He ran a hand through his hair.

She tapped her chin, "Yes that makes sense. That plant runs eight tenths of power throughout the city."

"Alright, let's go." He looked at the others but before they could storm out Atlanta threw her hands up.

"But what about weapons?! Remember what happened yesterday?"

April opened her mouth, "Umm..." They all looked at her, "I'm sure if we ask Ares, he'll be able to help us out with that."

He nodded, "Let's go see."

They all quickly got ready and made their way to the school at breakneck pace. Unsurprised to find the school unlocked they sped towards the Gods' sanctuary. Jay had his pendant key out before they even got close to janitor's closet and was the first to the door. He had it unlocked and was holding it open before anyone else had made it around the corner. They all filed inside and Atlanta pulled the light switch.

Theresa, Odie and Archie still anxiously stared at the blue portal despite knowing what was on the side. Cecilia poked her head back through. "You guys coming or not?" Her head quickly disappeared through the blue once again.

The three looked at each other and nodded creating a silent agreement to walk through the portal together. April was waiting on the other side for them, "It's this way." She signalled for them to follow her but after walking down a pathway leading to a three hall spilt she paused, "Ummm..." She stared down each hall briefly before pausing again.

"You're lost?" Archie asked with an arched eyebrow and slowly let irritation slip through his tone.

She looked back, her sapphire eyes wide with panic. "I'm not lost!"

Theresa smiled, "Don't worry take your time."

Archie rolled his eyes, "This is what happens when we let some girl lead."

April looked at him again, this time she felt her chest constrict and her breath became shallow but before the panic could claim her completely a gust wind blew out from one of the halls. The wind ignored Theresa and Odie but pushed Archie back against the wall. The sound of heels followed the wind, "Bullying girls? Really? How old are you?"

"Cecilia..." April whispered.

She came out the hallway, and walked over to April, "Sorry, you were taking too and Ares is an impatient God. But you made it this far, for a girl who managed to find the place by accident the first time." She ruffled April's hair, "You did well." then turned to Theresa and Odie. "It's that way." Her amber eyes, which seemed to be glowing, unnerved them and they used that as an escape. "Well then," She smiled, though it was nowhere near kind, "Archie was it?" She tossed a loose curl behind her shoulder as she walked over to where he was still pinned. "Care to explain what you meant?"

"What do you mean?" He let out a hollow laugh.

"About letting a girl lead?"

"Well, she shouldn't have taken point if she didn't know where she was going."

"Then, why didn't you take the lead?"

"How could I have? I don't my way here!"

"That's a lie, isn't it?" Cecilia leaned in placing her face beside his ear while whispering. "Ares is your mentor; the first thing Hermes would have done when you got here is taken you to his room." She turned and the wind pinning him to the wall let him go, dropping him to ground. She hooked her arm around April's shoulders but stopped at the hall entrance, "By the way, Archie, do you know anything about videogames?"

"A bit...what does that have to do with anything?" He stretched out his muscles.

"A lot actually. What do you know about the white mage?"

He blinked, "Don't mess with...wait are you telling me...?"

She looked back, "She's our healer through and through. And just remember that you're lucky she's nicer than I am." With that she led April down the hall but smiled when she heard him use a word that rhymed with witch. She called back, "I'm a sorceress!"


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: So it's been like a billion years [yes two weeks is a billion years in writing fanfiction time] since I posted the last chapter. And unfortunately classes are coming to an end, which means I have like a billion things to do during these next two weeks. So thank you for you patience, unless you're like super annoyed that there hasn't been an update, cause then I'm sorry. And after those two weeks are done I am all over writing this fic for the next two and a half months. But yaayyy new chapter! Let me know what you think.)

Class of the Titans belongs to its legal owners

Chapter Four: Chaos 102 part two

Cecilia led April into Ares' armory and as they walked up behind the group they heard Odie say, "You have power in here?"

"You could say we're off the grid." Ares, followed by Jay, walked over to the rows of weapons. He handed Jay a sword, "It's a gravitational blade."

As Jay made a noise of appreciation April began looking through the weapons, ducking past Theresa swinging some nun chucks. "Not here either..." She tapped her chin. She ducked past Theresa and Atlanta as they spoke and walked over to Ares. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye. She waved him down and when he was close enough she whispered into his ear.

He pulled away and scratched his chin, "We might have some, but are you sure that's what you want?"

She nodded violently, "It's the only thing I know how to use."

He led her to the far end of the armory that appeared to be a little dustier than the rest. He inserted his pendant key into the lock and the two watched as the pointer turned with some uncertainty. The lock clicked, and rusted groaning echoed throughout the room. Much more slowly than the others the shelf ejected from the wall and she watched with childlike glee as rows of bows of all shapes and sizes were lined up. He was quick to notice that she became lost in her own world as she began weighing and measuring the bows, and he was equally as quick to return to the other seven.

"Odie, would you like a weapon?" The god asked once he returned.

"Uhh...No...I'm good thanks. Hermes gave me my weapon already, satellite connection...The works...It's portable and powerful."

"Cecilia?"

"I may not be physically power, like Herry, but I am five foot seven inches of raw magical power." She lit a match and threw the book into the air. She was about to whisper a spell but an arrow came whizzing past, caught the matchbook and pinned it to the bridge one of statues' nose. They watched as the match burned out before looking towards the back of the armory.

April was holding a bow tightly to her chest, shock and awe written all over her face. She walked over, still clutching the bow. She was about to apologise but there was a snort from where Archie was sitting. When he got several arched eyebrows aimed at him, he spoke, his voice choked by laughter, "Just what are you going to do that? It's almost as tall as you are."

She pursed her lips, "It's three feet eight inches in length. The same length as the one I have at home though this one is a little heavier." She eyed it with adoration, "And the craftsmanship is utterly gorgeous." She held the bow to her cheek but quickly realised that she wasn't alone and placed the bow behind her back with a blush.

Atlanta stared at her finger as she spun a bolas on her finger though it quickly slid off, flew across the room, took out part of a helmet on one of the statues before making its way back to her. She caught it and with the biggest smile she cheered, "Oh! Now we're talking! Can I have these?!"

Ares scowled down at her, "All the weapons here are at your disposal, but the statues are mine!"

Herry walked up as Atlanta snuck away, "So how can we beat the Typhoeus?"

"Beat it back with lightning, and drop a mountain on its head." Ares stated.

Herry looked at him sceptically, "Yeah...okay..."

Ares ignored him, "That's how Zeus defeated it. You kids may have to think of another strategy."

Cecilia walked over to Herry, "So that truck I saw while pulling in..."

"You didn't hit it, did you?" He looked at her with wide panicked eyes.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Um... no a giant thing like that would total my motorcycle in three seconds flat, and to be completely honest destroying something that took three hours to argue away from my aunt would majorly suck. Besides it's my baby, why would I want to break it?" She waved it off, "But that's not the point...I was going to ask whether or not you know where we're going or rather how to get there?"

He paused for a moment and she could almost see the gears turning. He shook his head, "I don't..."

"Then I guess you'll just have to follow me..." She smirked, "Well, if you can keep up, that is."

Odie called out, "Are we done here, guys? It looks like electricity's out on the whole seaboard and all the power's being transferred to the station where your fire breathing friend was last seen."

"Well if the Typhoeus is there then so is Cronus." Jay nodded.

Herry tossed his key in the air then caught it, "Let's take my truck."

They rushed back to the brownstone, their footsteps the only sound on the darkened streets. Theresa hugged herself, "This is kind of creepy."

April looked up, "Well, at least the stars are shining brightly for us tonight."

"And the roads are empty, so we can hurry up and finish this." Cecilia's eyes shifted from an alleyway, to the road, to behind them, then in front of them, before turning back to the alleyway.

"Am I getting the impression that you're afraid of the dark?" Atlanta looked back.

Cecilia let out a growl like noise, "It's not the dark I don't like it's the things that go bump in the dark that I don't like."

"Now's not the time for infighting, we're in this together remember." Jay told them as they arrived at the brownstone.

"Alright." Cecilia sighed. Herry went ahead to unlock his truck and everyone piled in except Cecilia, who was in the middle of sliding on her helmet.

* * *

April had her knees pressed into the seat as she stared out the back window and to the street, "See, Jay, I told you he'd come back."

Jay raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Hey, wait up!" They all felt their eyes widen as they saw Archie running towards them. He approached the truck hesitantly before leaning in, "Hey guys any room in there for me?"

April slid over while Jay looked back, "Of course jump in."

"There's room enough in here for a football team." Odie laughed.

As Archie buckled in Atlanta leaned around Odie, "Soo... Are you going to be a part of our team?"

"Yeah, I thought I might tag along."

Jay looked back at April, who smiling, before his eyes moved to Herry, "So...your granny just gave you this truck?"

Herry turned the key in the ignition, and the truck roared to life, "Yeah, she can't drive it anymore."

He rolled down his window as Cecilia walked her motorcycle up, "You ready?" He nodded, "Then, let's see if you can keep up." She grinned, flicked her visor down, got the engine roaring, and took off at alarming speeds.

April shifted in her seat, as Herry attempted to keep Cecilia within eyesight without breaking too many laws. She stretched out her neck in an attempt to see over Theresa's head but her harness kept her strapped in place. She let out a defeated sigh before settling back in.

* * *

It took them twenty minutes to get to the dam, where they pulled over to see Cecilia inspecting a truck. She walked up, "Seems like they got out alright. Or at least I don't see any bodies. But the good news is at least we Know we're in the right place."

"They might have escaped into the forest, should we try and find them?" Theresa asked.

"No time, we have to look For Cronus." Jay told her. Herry drove up a bit more, with Cecilia close behind, before stopping completely allowing everyone a chance to get out. "It'll be better if we split up. Herry, Odie, Cecilia, and Atlanta: check out the dam. Theresa, Archie, April, and I will search the area."

Odie dug into one of the bags in the truck bed, pulling out blue walkie talkie like objects, "These PMRs will meet us connected." He tossed one out to everyone.

"PMR?" Herry chuckled, "Looks like a walkie talkie to me!"

Odie scowled, "It's a little bit more than a walkie talkie!"

Everyone drew their weapons, "Ready?" Atlanta asked.

"To battle a giant monster, take on an immortal god and save the world?" Archie asked sceptically.

She laughed, "Yeah!"

"Alright, let's go!" Jay commanded and they split up into their designated groups.

April followed behind Archie as he asked about Odie. Jay was quick to explain however, "Have you ever heard of Odysseus? He was one of the greatest heroes."

"You mean he's a..." She watched with interest as he trailed off.

"A direct descendant. A real wolf in sheep's clothing."

That reminded her of something…She was hungry, since they had been forced to skip dinner due to the blackout. And lamb sounded delicious right now. She felt her mouth water, and her stomach growled. She shook her head, trying to clear her head of the smell of lamb roasting on a grill. She sniffed again and paused. "That's not the smell of lamb..."

Jay looked back at her, "What?"

"That's the smell of a forest fire." They heard the whoosh of wings before the Typhoeus appeared over the trees. It launched a fire ball at them, forcing them to dodge, before letting out a roar.

"Jay!" Odie's scream came through his PMR.

The Typhoeus came at them just as Jay finished checking on whether or not everyone was okay. Archie looked at it his eyes wide, "Okay now I'm a believer..." He muttered. He and Theresa stared in shock as Jay hit one of its snakes with his sword while April lodged an arrow into its shoulder and the eye of the other snake. Another roar exited The Typhoeus' mouth before launching the snake, with the arrow still stuck in its eye, at Archie. He brandished his whip, back flipped, glared, leaped and was about to cut the snake off but before he could it grabbed the whip and lifted him off the ground. In a panic he pressed a button on the handle electrocuting it. It roared again before throwing the whip, and him, into the water before flying off towards the dam.

April heard Jay contact Odie as she made her way down to the water, where Archie was pulling himself out. "Are you alright?"

He looked at her and when he saw general concern on her face he smiled, "A little wet. But the only thing wounded is my pride."

"That's good." She helped him up, "We should go; the Typhoeus is heading towards the others."

The four of them began running towards the dam. They watched as the others attempted to fight it off but it merely launched another fire ball at them and they began running again. Seven of them gathered at Herry's truck. Jay was quick to notice that they were one short and asked, "Where's Odie?"

Herry was quick to notice the Typhoeus following them, "Get in!" He shouted. They all nodded in agreement and piled into the truck, including Cecilia who offered a sparing glance at her motorcycle. He drove off just as the Typhoeus offered them a breath of flame, driving through what remained.

Jay repeated his earlier question, "What happened to Odie?"

Atlanta began tugging at her hair, "He went over the other side of the dam."

"No!" Theresa exclaimed.

"What!?" He exclaimed with equal shock.

"There was nothing we could do." Herry tried to concentrate on driving.

Archie looked back, "Did we lose it?"

"No, it just stopped following us." Herry checked his rear-view mirror, and watched the Typhoeus fly back to the dam.

"It must be guarding something back there." Archie still had his eyes focused behind them.

"Ten bucks says it's Cronus." Cecilia muttered.

Jay's eyes narrowed, "Herry turn the truck around. We're going back!"

"But Jay..." Theresa's voice held enough scepticism for all of them, "We can't beat that thing!"

"We have to save Odie."

It wasn't until Jays PMR went off that they solidified their choice and Herry turned around the truck. "Hello Jay?" Odie's voice rang strong and true. "Anybody?"

"Odie, are you okay? Where are you?" Jay was quick to respond.

They all listened intently as Odie reported, "I'm okay. I'm on the other side of the river...and I'm looking up at Cronus."

''Are you serious?"

"You tell me."

Cecilia pulled out her PMR and looked at the footage that Odie was streaming so that she, Archie, Atlanta and April could see. She nodded before passing the PMR down, "Yeah, that's Cronus."

"What is that thing? It looks like a laser." Atlanta showed the others.

"That's exactly what it is. And it's the biggest one I've ever seen!" They could hear his footsteps, "Cronus must be diverting the power to it."

"Where the hell did Cronus get a laser from?" Cecilia asked, running a hand through her hair.

Jay ignored her, "Odie, stay where you are! We'll get you after we stop Cronus."

Theresa tried to reason with him but the only thing Cecilia noticed was them driving past her motorcycle. "Herry, stop the truck."

"Why?" But he still stepped on the breaks.

"Because while you guys deal with Cronus," She undid her harness, "I'm going to go get Odie."

She jumped out of the truck but hadn't missed the sound of another person's harness coming undone or the sound of a second door closing shut. The truck began heading towards the dam and Cecilia was left standing there looking at April, who waved nervously. Cecilia blinked, "Why aren't you in the truck?"

"I'm going with you."

"Um... No. You'll just slow me down." Cecilia began walking back to where she parked her motorcycle.

"No I won't! I'm going with you!" April followed closely on her heels.

"It's going to be dangerous."

"Yeah, so is going to fight Cronus!"

Cecilia turned on her heel to stare down at April. "Why are you so determined?"

"Because what if he's hurt! You said it yourself, that I'm this team's healer! That means that I'm going to go to where I think I'm needed especially if someone's hurt!" April let out a huff.

Cecilia chuckled, "I see..." She closed the remaining distance between her and her motorcycle, and tossed a spare helmet to the girl, "Sorry, I only meant check your resolve, since it'd be problematic if it began to waver during battle."

April smiled widely before rushing over, "I won't hesitate when the time comes so please allow me to go with you." Cecilia nodded and helped April with her helmet before putting on her own.

They mounted the motorcycle, "Hold on tight." Cecilia warned her before the two sped towards the dam. They drove past Archie and Atlanta as they tried to distract the Typhoeus.

The mountain path was poorly paved sending them bouncing down in ways that would have Cecilia worrying about her tires for months, though she picked up speed when April pointed out Odie's location. She parked and they got off, rubbing their sore thighs, before walking over to where Odie was climbing up the cliff. They watched as a giant came flying down and grabbed onto the branch below him. Odie went to kick the hand of the giant while Cecilia lit a match.

"Eternal flame; ever burning. Burn all you touch. Set fire to everything around you. Fireball!" Just as Odie used his PMR to electrocute the giant and it began falling, Cecilia threw the match, setting the giant on fire until it hit the water. "Well...So much for eternal, huh." She looked at April and they shrugged. They watched as Odie continued his climb and once he was in arms reach they helped pull him up.

The three of them watched as the laser went off just long enough to hit something in space creating a streak across the sky. "Well..." Odie stared with wide eyes, "That can't be good."

"Nope..." Cecilia agreed.

"But the good news is Archie and Atlanta defeated the Typhoeus." April pointed out as the Typhoeus fell into the river.

They all cheered briefly, before April began examining Odie. Eventually, they heard the sound of the truck pull up. Jay jumped out, "Are you three okay?"

April gave him a thumbs up, "Nobody's hurt."

He let out a sigh of relief, "That's good."

Cecilia saw Herry place her motorcycle in the truck bed, "Wait! What are you...?"

Atlanta rolled her eyes, "Cecilia, shut up and get in the truck."

With a defeated sigh she climbed into the back seat, though she was relieved she didn't have to drive back up the hill. April got into the front and squished herself between Herry and Theresa. This, she decided, was a good place to sit.

* * *

The next morning they sat on the roof of the brownstone, Odie, Herry and Atlanta were going over what the PMR could do, while Theresa and Jay were staring at the sky. April was sitting on one of the chairs fiddling with the string of her bow. Cecilia had been reading a large book when Archie approached her. She looked up with an eyebrow arched, signalling for him to start talking.

"About yesterday..."

"What about it?"

"Outside of Ares' Armory..." Before he could say anything she cut him off.

"I'm not apologizing."

"It's not that, look I was wondering why you went out of your way to defend April, especially when you don't seem like the type who would do that for just anybody. What makes her so special?"

She removed her reading glasses, before looking at him, "Because unlike you and I; she still has a certain light of innocence left in her eyes."


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: And we're back. Finally, school is over and I am now free to write as much as I want. Yay! So unless something super important comes up, I will be writing. The document will be open on my computer, mocking me whenever I'm not writing. But yay new chapter! And after this one more chapter until we're finished the Chaos arc! Yaaayyy! Well, let me know what you think. And if you have no comments about the chapter, let me know how glad you are to almost be done with the Chaos arc. [on a scale from one to ten I'm currently at an eighty] Enjoy!)

Class of the Titans belongs to its legal owners

Chapter 5: Chaos 103 Part One

They stood in Odie's room, listening to the most recent news reports about the ring circling the planet. Odie flicked through the channels on his TV each one had something to say about the planet's newest accessory but as he flicked through, the static got worse and worse. He turned off the television and turned to the seven standing behind him, "The rings are causing interference with the radio and satellite signals all over the world."

"Uhh...pain in the planet's butt Odie but not exactly doomsday." Theresa shrugged.

"But here's the kicker," He turned back towards his computer screens, "According to the atomic clock, sunrise was 1.35 seconds late this morning."

"What?!" Jay exclaimed. "The rings are affecting time?"

Cecilia raised an eyebrow at his suggestion but before she could state her skepticism Odie continued. "Not just that, Jay, watch." He pressed play on his keyboard, and they watched the satellite image of the planet's rotation being reversed. "The rings are spinning counter to the earth, slowing the planet's rotation. The atmospheric disturbance will cause Earthquakes, Hurricanes...Global disaster."

"Okay? What's the bad news?" Archie asked.

He pressed another button on his keyboard, "I was getting to that...If the Earth's rotation suddenly stops everything will sheer from the surface of the Earth due to the conservation of momentum!" They watched as the screen showed mass flooding due to the oceans, causing all of them to flinch back.

"I'm sorry I asked." Archie swallowed.

"But...they're so pretty." April whispered behind her fingers.

Cecilia ran a hand through her hair, "And this is why we can't have nice things, huh?" She looked at Jay, "Well, leader, what do we do?"

"Let's go ask, Hera. She'll know what to do...hopefully." Everyone except Odie exited the basement, before rushing to the front door.

The first two to make it onto the stoop were Cecilia and Herry, and both of them just kind of stood there while the others ran into them. Atlanta rubbed her nose, "Why'd you two stop all of a sudden?"

Herry and Cecilia stared at the empty road in front of the brownstone, "Where's my truck?" He asked at the same time that Cecilia asked, "Where's my bike?"

"What?" Jay looked past them to see that the street was in fact empty. He watched as the two looked at each other and nodded before taking off down either ends of the street. "Hey! Where are you two going?"

Cecilia looked back, "Go on ahead! We'll meet up later!"

The two circled around the block, meeting up at other end. Herry looked at her, "Any sign of them?"

She shook her head as she leaned on her knees, "None." She looked up, "You don't think that they were stolen do you?" Their eyes met, and the apparent anger in his proved that the thought had in fact crossed his mind. She crouched down with her head on her knees as her fingers ran through her mess of long blonde curls. "Crap, crap, crap! What am I supposed to do? I had it for a night! Crap, crap, crap!"

Herry knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find them..." She nodded against her knees and took a couple of deep breaths before looking up at him, "It's really important to you, isn't it?" He smiled, "What? Is it your first ..." He trailed off as blush caked her face.

She looked away and tried to cough the blush away. "It's my mom's actually." She stood and rubbed the back of her neck, laughing slightly, "And she'd kill me if anything happened to it." She paused before pointing, "That alley way should branch off into two separate paths, let's use it and try to expand our search. We should meet the others in half an hours' time."

"Yeah..." They started walking towards the alleyway. He looked down at her, his eyes watching hers shift back and forth. "I thought you said you got it from your aunt."

"When?"

"Last night."

"Oh yeah..." She paused briefly, "My parents are out to sea, so my aunt's watching over the house. And since my mom can't drive it, she said I could have it though some of us seemed to have missed the memo." They reached the split in the ally way and she pointed down the path. "I'll go this way; let's meet at the school in thirty minutes, okay?"

"Right. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" He raised an eyebrow.

She laughed boisterously, "Of course! Who do you think you're talking to? If anything, I'm more worried about you." They shared a mutual grin before heading their separate ways. When she was further into the ally she crouched down and placed her head against the nearest fence. Taking a deep breath she murmured, "Keep it together, Cecilia. Panicking like that in font of somebody...how lame."

* * *

April followed Theresa as she dragged Jay out of Aphrodite's salon, "OW. Ow. Ow! Theresa." Jay pleaded.

She let go of him, "Regained your senses, have you?"

He rubbed his ear, "Yes."

April laced her fingers behind her back, "But, it's the first time I've seen such a beautiful person..." She paused, "Though I guess she's a Goddess."

Theresa placed her fists on her hips, "So, where is the Oracle?"

"He runs a news stand on the corner of Apollon Drive." Cecilia walked in with Herry, who was slumped over, trailing behind her.

"How do you...?" Theresa trailed off.

"I used to go to his stand from time to time, since he always has the fashion magazines I want. This actually explains why, now that I think about." She shrugged, "Well, he's always been a strange old man..."

Atlanta, pulling Archie behind her, walked out from Aphrodite's room, "So I take it the truck search didn't go well."

Cecilia laughed, "It was a complete and utter failure. But do we have another ride?"

"We can take my car...But I don't think it will fit all of us." Theresa suggested.

"That's fine I saw a bike on the way in."

"Cecilia! You can't just steal a bike!" Jay stared at her with wide eyes.

"It's not stealing, since I fully intend to return it, it's merely borrowing what is clearly an item abandoned during Spring Break." She grinned before turning on her heel and exiting the sanctuary.

April stared after her but her attention was quickly drawn to Theresa's still unsure face. Jay raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

"I still don't think we're all going to fit...I mean April's small but with Herry..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Herry grumbled.

April raised her hand, "I'll go with Cecilia." They all looked at her, with wide eyes, and she continued, "Like you said I'm small. I won't be as much as a burden as the rest of you."

"Are you sure you're okay with that? What she's doing is illegal, you know that, right?" Jay tried to talk her out of it.

She smiled softly, "Well, I'm not so sure about that part, but I want to be of use, even if it's only a little." With that she followed Cecilia to the bike racks. She saw Cecilia squatting beside the bicycle painting something under the seat. "What are you doing?"

"Making it so that even if we're seen it'll look like I'm alone, cause I'm pretty sure that riding tandem on a one seater is illegal." She blew on the paint like mixture and tested it to see if it was dry. She pulled her finger away and it came back clean. "So why are you out here? I figured if anyone was going to go along with my shenanigans it'd be Atlanta."

"I'm the smallest so I figured I'd be less of a problem. Besides, if Cronus gets to Neil first then the others can head him off."

"Is that the newbie's name? I feel as though I've heard that name before..." Cecilia muttered to herself before shrugging, "Well it's a common enough name, whatever..." She placed her hands on the lock holding the bike to the rack, "Metal meant to bind and protect...bend to my will. Lock: unlock." The lock clicked and she pulled away both halves, she stuck the lock in her bag before moving the bike out of the rack. She turned it in the direction of where they needed to go before mounting it. She patted the steal rack behind the seat meant to carry bags. "Get on." April sat down on the unsurprisingly uncomfortable rack and laced her fingers between the bars. "Alright, hold on tight." Cecilia's feet pushed at the pedals, slowly making their way to the parking lot where everyone was piling into Theresa's clearly too small sports car.

Jay looked over to where they pulled up and he visibly paled, "You actually sto-"

"…borrowed without reservation." She smiled kindly. "Anyways you all look like you're having fun." Atlanta shrunk down in her seat between Archie and Herry trying to get more room. "Well, you ready?"

"Yup!" Theresa smiled.

"Then listen closely cause I'm only going to explain this once..." She went through the directions leading to the Oracle's news stand. "I'll try to keep up but I won't be able to help if you get lost. And if you happen to find out where Neil is, go on ahead without us there's no point in sitting around waiting on us if we're just going to fall behind again." Theresa nodded and Cecilia looked back at April, "You ready?"

"Of course!"

"Then we'll meet wherever this endeavour takes us." She peddled the bike out of the parking lot and down the street getting ahead start.

* * *

As it turned out getting a head start didn't actually matter when in the course of two minutes Theresa's car caught up to them and then quickly passed them. Five minutes later they lost sight of it as it turned a corner. It took them twenty minutes after that to get to the Oracle, who quickly greeted them with, "You're too late. They've already left."

Cecilia slumped against the bicycle handles, and let out a groan. April spoke instead, "Umm…I know this may sound stupid but..."

Before she could continue he spoke, "The train yard."

Cecilia let out a sob like whine before sitting up, "Thank you Oracle."

"Do you want me to peddle?" April asked.

She shook her head, "I'm heavier than you are; it'll take too much time." And once again they were off.

After another twenty minutes they pulled up to the train yard where the sounds of a fight were coming from the middle of it. "It's already started?!" April quickly leapt off of the bike, ran towards to where the fight was happening but when she didn't hear footsteps beside her she looked back to see Cecilia having just gotten off the bike. "What are you doing? Hurry up!"

"Go on ahead. My legs are numb; I'll just slow you down." She watched as April bit her lip, clearly undecided. "Go!" With a nod, April's raven hair disappeared behind the train. She sat down, the gravel digging into her pants; with a groan she began to stretch out her legs as pain shot up them. Her fingers deftly found where the muscles had bunched up and began to massage the spot. "Are you serious? You've literally been out of gym class for two months and you forgot to stretch before hand? How pathetic…"

It took her ten minutes to massage the cramps out of her legs enough to walk normally, without wincing. She brought the bike to where Theresa parked her car, kicked the stand down, only to see the battle having been mostly decided with them as the victors, but thing that intrigued her the most was the fact that Archie was riding a giant. And that giant had a shoe swinging around its neck. And that shoe was the one she had accidentally kicked off three days ago. And that the pair she had bought it in had been stupidly expensive. And she saw that there was only one solution to the problem of having only one stupidly expensive shoe. She clearly had to take it back, but she saw two problems with that. The first was that Theresa was clearly trying to set up a train wreck, and there was no way she would be able to get over there fast enough without getting caught up in the wreak herself. She knew that there was only one this could end peacefully, She had to get her shoe back...and she knew just the right spell for it.

She slowly took a deep breath, letting it just as slowly. "Under my feet the wind carries me." She heard the giants stumbling over each other. "Speed boost: Breath of wind..." She heard the giants crash into the already downed train cart. "Activate!" Her feet carried her at breakneck speeds as though she had been on her motorcycle. She stopped in front of where the giants were laying dazed, she knelt down and plucked her shoe off the giant's neck, "This is mine." She heard the sound of the train whistle and quickly got out of the way just in time to watch the train crash. She heard Herry compliment Theresa before letting out a breath, "Speed boost: Deactivate."

Atlanta patted her on the back, "Look who finally showed up."

She looked and grinned, "I know, fifteen minutes late and I didn't even bring Tim Hortons."

They all walked back to the car, but she called Archie out. He walked over as she grabbed the bike. "What's Up?"

"Hold up your hand like this." She lifted her hand up for a high five and he mimicked the movement with a bit of confusion. She tapped his hand and handed him the bike, "Hey thanks for tagging out. There's some paint under the seat to keep you from looking suspicious but wipe it off when you're done." She pulled the lock from her bag and placed it in his free hand, "Thanks again." She walked over to the car where he heard her say, "Herry gets the front" before getting in herself.

He stared at lock and bike before shouting, "Cecilia!" who had already passed out in the back seat. "Damn it."


End file.
